


All She's Ever Wanted

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina finally gets the one thing she's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She's Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All She's Ever Wanted  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus Gerard/Davina Claire  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 242  
>  **Summary:** Davina finally gets the one thing she's always wanted.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'date night' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

Marcel knew he shouldn’t but damn it he was tired of denying himself what he wanted, tired of being alone. But more than that he was so fucking tired of fighting his feelings for her. _What if he waited too long and she met someone else?_ The thought of her in another man’s arms drove him insane. 

Without another thought he quickly blurted out, “Do you want to go out with me tonight?” 

Her mouth popped open in surprise. She had waited for this day, prayed for this day for so long it was hard to believe it was finally happening. He was asking her out... on a date! 

Davina couldn’t stop staring at him, her eyes wide in disbelief. She grinned from ear to ear as she whispered his name. “Marcel.”

“Is that a yes?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “Yes!”

“I’ll pick you up at...” His voice trailed off as he stared down into her gorgeous eyes. He couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms and feel her pulse quicken as he kissed her lips. “I changed my mind.”

Her heart caught in her throat at his words.

“I can’t wait until tonight to be with you. Would you like to come with me now?” He held his hand out as he waited for her answer.

Without hesitation, without stopping to think of the consequences Davina placed her hand in his as she whispered, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
